The Joys of Parenting
by GreyInnocence
Summary: This series will continue where The Mpreg Drabbles left off, following the same couples into the challenging, perilous, wonderful journey we call parenthood. Shounen-ai and mpreg.
1. MomoshiroEchizen

A/N: HI GUYS! Guess what! We needed a sequel. : ) There will be no requesting this round. See the chapter order in The Mpreg Drabbles? It's gonna be in that order, but it'll be more them with their kids and less them being pregnant. Oh! And this time we're switching off. So, if I wrote the Mpreg Drabble for the couple, Katie's writing the Joys of Parenting drabble, and the other way to. You get it, right? Wednesday updates again! We love you guys~! —Scarlet

Disclaimer: It is not ours~

Drabble the First: Momo/Ryoma

Ryoma lay in his hospital bed, his newborn son curled in his arms, his family crowded around his bedside.

"What are you gonna name him?" Rohji asked in a whisper.

Ryoma shrugged one shoulder, careful not to jar the baby. "Can you kids clear out for a minute? I want to talk to your father."

"Okay," they crowed in unison, all rushing for the door, the twins crashing into each other blocking the doorway. Momo swept them both up so the other three could run past, then let them go and shut the door behind them.

"Will they be all right?" Momo asked, peeking through the window at them.

"My parents are here," Ryoma answered, not that that was especially reassuring. Nanjiroh had decided recently that his grandchildren were plenty old enough to see porn magazines, and Rohji was taking a little too much interest in going to Grandma and Grandpa's house these days.

"I just want you to know," Ryoma continued, "that I'm done."

"Done?"

"Done. I'm not having any more children."

"Whatever you say, Ryoma."

"No. I'm serious. This is the last one. And you know how I know?"

"How?"

"You're getting a vasectomy."

"What?" Momo squeaked. The baby woke up, squirmed in Ryoma's arms, started to cry.

"If you ever want me to have sex with you again, you'll do it."

"But-but-"

"I already called a doctor. You have an appointment a week from today."

"You're heartless, Echizen," Momo said weakly.

"You're the one who married me."


	2. OshitariAtobe

A/N: I really can't write this couple, if you can't tell. I'm not nearly as awesome as Katie at writing Atobe.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei obviously thinks Oshitari and Gakuto screw at every chance possible. He wouldn't pair him with Atobe, let alone let them spawn.

Drabble the Second: Oshitari/Atobe

"I want to go to Seigaku."

The clinking of knives and forks against plates halted when Atobe Tamako made her announcement.

"Absolutely not."

"But—"

"No."

"Keigo, let's hear her out…"

"No! " Atobe glared at his husband.

"Keigo," Oshitari warned. "Now, Tamako, why Seigaku? I thought you wanted to go to Hyotei…"

"Tezuka-kun goes there."

Oshitari surveyed his daughter. "Oh… Well then, no."

"But Daddy!" Tamako whined, giving her blue-haired father her best puppy eyes.

"You changed your mind?" Atobe blinked at his husband, who was back to sipping his wine.

"Keigo, when your daughter has a crush on a boy you do not enable her. Especially somewhere so far from home."

"Seigaku isn't that far! Besides, Uncle Tezuka works there!"

"I know, and I trust Tezuka. I don't trust any offspring of your Uncle Fuji's, though."

"I _could _just fail the Hyotei entrance exam…" Tamako threatened, inspecting her freshly manicured nails.


	3. RikkaiKirihara

A/N: Not only has Yukimura taken over the Rikkai tennis team, he has now taken over the entire school. And the rest of the regulars are still his bitches…

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei would never make any of his characters quit tennis…Oh, never mind….Kiri-kun's kid's mine…damn…

Drabble the Third: Rikkai/Kirihara

"I don't want to play tennis anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Yukimura, principal of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, peered over his glasses at the boy.

"I don't want to play tennis anymore."

"Akaya-chan!" Yukimura called.

Kirihara came in, carrying a stack of papers that practically hid him from view, only the very tip of a wayward lock of inky hair visible. "I am NOT giving you a blow job under the desk while you yell at Sanada again!" He slammed the pile of papers onto his boss's desk.

"Why would I need to yell at Sanada? Did he let the first years out of practice early again?"

"Uh…No?"

"Right. Well, your son wants to quit playing tennis."

Kirihara looked at his son, at Yukimura, and then back. The secretary leaned down and whispered in his son's ear. "How'd you break the mind control?"


	4. OhtoriShishidoOhtori

A/N: Uh. This didn't work out as well as I wanted it to, but… whatever.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the fourth: Shishido/Ohtori

"I told you it was a mistake to name him after Atobe," Shishido said frankly.

Choutarou watched as Keigo wrestled his brother Tarou to the floor and bent his arm behind his back.

"Keigo, stop that right now!" Choutarou called. Keigo ignored him.

"Oi, Tarou, man up, he's younger than you," Shishido scolded.

"By a _month, _Ryou! How in the world did I give birth to that little monster…"

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't give birth to a weakling. Tarou, come on, flip him and right hook him in the jaw! You can do it!"

"Don't encourage them!"


	5. TezukaFuji

A/N: Katie says she could totally see this one happening. Personally, even though I feel like I'm not so good at writing TeFu, I love this drabble. Also. Katie and I are moving into our dorm together tomorrow, so… Logically there should be a lot of fic-flooding in the near future. We are a lot more productive when we're together. Wish us luck!

Disclaimer: I own Fuji the cat. I want to own Fuji the character though. Doesn't that count for something?

Drabble the Fifth: Tezuka/Fuji

"I can't believe you two still do this." Tezuka shook his head as his husband and teenaged son skipped down the stairs.

"Don't be a grouch, Mitsu. You love us for our quirks. Just admit it." Fuji kissed him and plopped a red and white Santa hat on his husband's head.

"When are we leaving for Uncle Oishi's?" Kunikatsu asked, flouncing the tulle on his dress.

"In just a minute. Mitsu, where's your coat?"

Tezuka eyed the red and white coat draped over the arm of the couch. He looked back up at Fuji hopefully.

"You know that doesn't work, Dad." Kunikatsu threw the coat at his father.

Tezuka sighed and pulled himself out of the recliner. "The things I do for you two."

"Mitsu, we do this every year!" Fuji pouted.

Tezuka patted his husband's head, and then moved to pat his sons too, stopping only at the threat of having his hand speared by the glittery gold tiara on Kunikatsu's head. He pulled on the coat.

"Santa?" Fuji chirped.

Tezuka glared and picked up the large bag full of bright wrapped presents for his nieces and nephews from next to the Christmas tree.

"Check!" Kunikatsu replied.

"Reindeer?" Fuji looked down at his own brown furry costume and tossed his head, the jingle bells on his antlered headband ringing merrily. "Check!"

"Sugar plum fairy?"

Kunikatsu spun in his frilly pink dress and pointed his glittery wand at the ceiling. "Check!"

"Let's go!"

A/N: Isn't Kunikatsu such a win? lol


	6. NiouYagyuu

A/N: So, I mean, this would totally happen. -Katie

Disclaimer: Like always, it's Konomi's.

Drabble the sixth: Niou/Yagyuu

"Hurry, Mama's coming up the stairs!"

"I'm _trying, _but you have stupid hair."

"My hair isn't stupid! My hair looks like Daddy's. Your hair's all boring like Mama's."

"Give me the dye, I missed a spot."

Haru tossed his twin the silver hair dye and plucked the glasses off Hiro's face. "Ow," he complained as he shoved them on. "Hiro, your vision really sucks. We gotta get some glasses that don't hurt my eyes."

"Boys, what are you doing?"

Hiro tossed the can of hair dye under the bed and hid his hands behind his back, smiling up at his mother as Yagyuu pushed the door open. Haru, too, looked up, doing his best to imitate his brother's usual smirk.

Yagyuu blinked down at them. "Hiro, where did you get hair dye?"

Hiro pouted. "How'd you know?"

"I gave birth to you." Yagyuu knelt and pulled his sons into a hug. "Mama is so proud of you. Come on, let's show Daddy, he'll be thrilled."


	7. AkutsuDan

A/N: WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK. I SWEAR TO GOD WE EVEN TALKED ABOUT POSTING THIS WEDNESDAY. WE MUST'VE THOUGHT WE POSTED AND THEN... FORGOTTEN. THANK YOU TO MISS SAMMI POTTER FOR LETTING US KNOW WE FORGOT. TAT

Disclaimer: Property of Konomi Takeshi, etc etc.

Drabble the seventh: Akutsu/Dan

Akutsu Jin loved his daughter very much.

He loved it when she smiled when he gave her a cookie before dinner, even though "Daddy said, 'No.'"

He loved it when she would fall asleep in his lap in the evenings while they watched children's movies.

He loved it when she clambered onto his back in her sparkly pink dress and bedazzled tiara and giggled, "Go faster, Mister Unicorn!"

He loved watching her pull Taichi's hair up into short little pony tails all over his head and clip glittery pink and purple clips in his bangs.

He loved when she would pull him throw the park to get the swing she wanted and make him push her "up up and away!"

He even loved when she'd crawl into his and Taichi's bed during a thunderstorm or when she had a nightmare.

The one thing he didn't love was that she had inherited Taichi's eyes. Big, shiny, watery orbular things that were pure evil.

"Jin, Suzuka's wants to ask you a question…" Taichi put a worried hand on his arm as the bigger man stared at their daughter appraisingly.

"Will you dress up as the sparkle princess power unicorn for my sparkle princess power birthday party, Daddy?"

"Suzuk-"

"Please, please, please? Daddy already said he'd be the sparkle princess power prince! He'd get to ride around on your back and fight dragons with a sparkle princess power sword!"

Akutsu considered for a moment. Taichi had better places to ride than on his back…

"Jin, Sengoku-san was roped into this too. If you're not the unicorn then he will be…"

Akutsu looked between his daughter, puppy eyes watering and lip sticking out cutely, and his husband, whose eyes were also starting to look a bit too teary, and then he thought about Prince Taichi killing off the evil dragon Sengoku and ….riding…away into the sunset on his unicorn.

He could live with that. He supposed.


	8. YuutaMizuki

A/N: Ahaha! This was fun. —Katie

Disclaimer: No owning, no monies, no suing… Capice?

Drabble the Eighth: Yuuta/Mizuki

"Aniki! What do you think you're doing?"

Fuji smiled brightly as he carried his nephew down the stairs. "You told me to make myself useful, so I thought I'd get Little Syusuke ready for his party."

"I had his outfit laid out, Aniki."

"But it was so boring, Yuuta! And doesn't he look adorable?"

"He's wearing a _dress_!"

Fuji blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, he's a _boy_, Aniki."

"Oh, Yuuta. It's tragic that you feel it necessary to conform to gender stereotypes," Mizuki interjected, stepping up next to Fuji and peering over his brother-in-law's shoulder at his son. "I think Syu-chan looks positively wonderful."

Fuji stiffened, shot Mizuki an icy glare, and walked back up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "On second thought, I think his suit might be more appropriate."


	9. OishiKikumaru

A/N: My writing style feels… different in this. It goes through phases depending on what I've read recently and what I'm actually writing. This is a slightly more sophisticated version of my regular writing style, I suppose.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the ninth: Oishi/Eiji

The best Father's Day present ever. Sure. It better have been. Eiji did _not _appreciate waking up on Sunday morning in a hotel away from his children. Especially little six-month-old Jin-chan. All because Oishi and Fuji had been conspiring for the last month about what Fuji said would be "the best Father's Day present ever."

He stared at his cell phone, willing it to ring so that Oishi could tell him it was okay to come home now. Besides, Eiji had his own presents to distribute to his fellow fathers, to Oishi especially, and presents to receive from his seven children, and…

And his phone rang. He jumped, fumbled with it, and nearly dropped it before he managed to flip it open and press it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Eiji," Oishi's voice said, and Eiji nearly melted with relief. "Happy Father's Day."

"Happy Father's Day to you too," Eiji replied eagerly. "Can I come home now? I miss my babies!"

"Well, ah, about that," Oishi said awkwardly. Eiji's heart sank. "Your present's taking a bit longer to get here than we expected, so it'll be a few more hours."

Eiji's eyes narrowed. "How _many _more hours?"

"Oh, you should be able to come home around… six this afternoon…"

"Six?" Eiji felt like crying. "It's Father's Day and I don't even get to spend it with my family?"

"It's worth it, Eiji, I promise. It's a gift for the children—and for me—as much as it is for you."

Eiji huffed. "Fine. I'll wander around Tokyo all day feeling lonely and forgotten, while you get to spend all day with the children _I_ gave birth to, you ingrate. Bye."

"You'll be pleased, I promise!"

A disbelieving snort, and Eiji had hung up the phone. "Stupid Shuuichirou. Stupid Fuji. Stupid present that certainly is _not _the best present ever because the best present ever would be _spending time with my babies. _Jerks."

Eiji did not, in fact, wander around Tokyo all day. Instead he wallowed in the hotel room, watching bad television—all the episodes showing of _anything _were about Father's Day, and masochistically, he continued watching—eating, curling up under the covers and bemoaning his fate to the otherwise empty room, and staring at his cell phone.

He got a call, finally, at five-thirty; Oishi told him he'd sent a cab over to the hotel that would be there soon to bring Eiji home. Eiji was emphatically relieved, but he didn't let Oishi know it. He ended the conversation quickly and coldly, then sprang off the bed to collect his things and was waiting outside the hotel in minutes.

The cab arrived shortly thereafter, and Eiji bounced in the back seat the entire way home. As soon as he walked in his front door, he was bombarded by six over-excited children of varying sizes, ages fourteen to three, and Oishi was standing nearby, a smile on his face and a tiny, flaming-haired infant in his arms.

"This better be really, really good," he told them all, and six pairs of hands fought each other to grasp their dad's. The two oldest, Aya and Chiyo, won out, dragging him through the house to the kitchen and then through the back door.

It was a sight to behold. How in the world Oishi and Fuji had tracked it down Eiji could not imagine at that moment, but it didn't matter: sitting in his backyard was the one place from his childhood, besides Seigaku's tennis courts, that Eiji could honestly say had meant more to him than any other place. The place where he'd whined to his doubles partner—boyfriend—fiancé, late in their senior year of high school—about a loss, the place where they'd celebrated wins in ways that were increasingly inappropriate for being in public, the place where he and Oishi had shared their first kiss.

But it wasn't just a ten-foot trash receptacle anymore. It was clean, a shining, forest green, and had meticulously cut square windows with curtains hanging from them and a child-sized door, a panel of wood with a brass handle attached to blocks of wood screwed into the metal. A long pole branched from one side, strips of rubber hanging from chains—a swing set. And on the other side, a ladder leading up to the top of the trash can with a slide right next to it.

"Was it worth missing out on most of Father's Day?" Oishi asked tentatively. Eiji stared at him for a long moment, pulled Jin out of Oishi's arms, handed the baby to Aya, and tackled his husband to the ground.

—

A/N: I just realized what a canon fail this is because the trash thing got removed, but… LET'S SAY THEY FOUND IT AGAIN SOMEWHERE ELSE? IDK.


	10. KamioIbu

A/N: I was struggling with this one, and I'm super glad it turned out as cute as it did. (And as I'm posting I'm REALLY hyper:))-Scarlet

Disclaimer: You can't prove that I stole the name from the kid in Claymore! You can't!

Drabble the tenth: Kamio/Shinji

"Akira." Shinji looked up as his husband came in.

"Hey Shinji, have you seen my mp3 player? I forgot it this morning and had to listen to the girl's stupid chit chat all day. Where's Raki? Usually he's clinging to my leg right now…" Kamio kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag, opening his arms for Shinji to step into them and kiss him.

Shinji stood, shuffling his feet. "About that…"

"Shinji…" Kamio said hesitantly, warningly.

"I was giving Raki a bath and then the phone rang. Some telemarketer calling about switching to a different phone company, but that company doesn't—"

"SHINJI!"

"!"

Kamio stared.

"And my cell phone, and the toothbrushes… I had to call a plumber and go shopping and get a prepaid phone. They wouldn't let me get a new one until our contract was up and…"

Kamio's face hushed the mutterer.

"Akira?"

"That was the one you got me…"

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching him bet—"

"Dad?" A little boy peeked around the corner of the entryway. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Kamio sighed heavily and ran a hand back through his hair.

Shinji made a small startled sound. Raki gave a concerned tilt of his head.

"Three years ago, on your birthday, your daddy gave that to me on our way to the hospital. It was very special to me." Raki shifted uncomfortably.

Shinji blushed. He had given it to Akira so he wouldn't have to listen to all of his mumbling during the who knew how many hours he'd be in labor. Kamio had pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple and tossed the thing into the back seat.

Kamio sighed and leaned forward, scooping up their son and hugging him tightly. "I'm not mad, kiddo."

The next day Kamio came home from work to find a brand new mp3 player on his pillow.


	11. OshitariGakuto

A/N: What the fuck, I wrote this in five minutes. D: This drabble is weird.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei, I'm sorry.

Drabble the eleventh: Oshitari/Gakuto

"I keep expecting her to grow fangs and start killing everything in sight," Gakuto murmured.

"Honestly," Oshitari said exasperatedly. "I'll never understand why you're so concerned. She's an angel."

"Exactly," Gakuto replied fervently. "Can't you see she's lulling you into a false sense of security? She plays the perfect child, gets you thinking your safe, and then-bam. Your soul lies eternally in the stomach of a demon."

"Stop watching horror films, they do terrible things to your mind." Oshitari grabbed his daughter's backpack from the couch and slipped it onto her shoulders. "You're going to be good for Papa and Daddy today, right, Kimiko?"

Kimiko nodded enthusiastically, her dark red pigtails flopping about. "Uh-huh, uh-huh! I'm super excited for school, Papa!"

"And you're going to love it, I'm sure. Won't she love it, Daddy?"

Gakuto looked at her dubiously. "Yeah."

The little girl smoothed her dress down nervously. "Is Papa sure this dress is okay?"

"You look beautiful, my darling. Hurry now, or we'll be late."

—

"What? How can she possibly have been done such a thing? Kimiko's a good girl, she's never been any trouble at home—"

Click.

Gakuto raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"The principal calling to say that Kimiko..." Oshitari rubbed his temples. "She found matches, somehow, and apparently lit something on fire."

"What?"

"...The teacher."

Gakuto blinked. "...Would it be too obvious to say I told you so?"


	12. TomTerry

A/N: DON'T ASK I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THIS PAIRING WAS DONE IN THE MPREG DRABBLES : /

Disclaimer: I… whatever. : (

Drabble the twelfth: Tom/Terry

"Hey, Mama?"

"Hm?" Terry smoothed the orangey-red hair on his son's head.

"I was in class today, and… and my teacher was talking about how…" Terrence bit his lip. "Well, it was science, and we're doing genetics right now…"

"And…?" Terry urged, though he had an idea of what was coming.

Terrence gave him a guilty look. "My teacher said that—that children of incestuous relationships can sometimes have genetic defects, and—"

"Oh, sweetheart." Terry pulled the thirteen-year-old into his arms. "Maybe your teacher didn't explain very thoroughly… the only influence incest has on bloodlines is that it can perpetuate genetic defects or diseases over a few generations. Your father and I made sure to have every test in the book run before you were born to make sure you'd be healthy, okay? There's nothing wrong with you."

"But… but everyone in my class was making it seem like it's wrong… like it's wrong for you and Papa to be together…"

"Well, a lot of people think it is. Most do, really. And they have their reasons, don't ever think there aren't problems that come with situations like ours. But I can't help loving your papa in a different way than just as his brother. And I don't want anyone getting it into your head that you're the product of something immoral or disgusting, okay?"

"O-okay… thanks, Mama." Terrence wrapped his arms around Terry in a tight hug.


	13. InuiKaidoh

A/N: This… was kind of fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Drabble the thirteenth: Inui/Kaidoh

It wasn't right to say that Inui and Kaidoh had _pushed _their son into tennis. They'd… encouraged it, sure, but only because they were both players and it would be easiest for them to teach him. Plus he'd grown up around seven uncles and numerous cousins who were avid players, immersed in constant talk of tournaments and players and techniques. It was only natural he'd take an interest in the game so loved by all the people in his life.

So it was a shock to his parents, to say the least, when Inui Katsuya told them that he had not, in fact, joined Seigaku's boy's tennis team.

"The… the swim team?" Kaidoh repeated.

"Yeah," Katsuya said with a shrug. "I really like swimming, and I'm pretty good at it, so I thought if I were going to join a club sport…"

"I-illogical," Inui murmured. Kaidoh elbowed him.

"That's… great, Katsuya," Kaidoh said, giving Inui a deliberate look. "I didn't know you were interested in swimming."

"Oh… yeah. I mean, I guess I've just never wanted to talk about it," Katsuya replied, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Well, I have homework, so…"

"Right." Kaidoh ruffled Katsuya's hair, and the twelve-year-old left the room.

"I don't understand," Inui said. "All the data said that he was most likely to join the tennis club."

Kaidoh sat next to his husband. "Were you listening to him? He said he's never wanted to talk about it. Probably because he thought we'd disapprove. We shouldn't have pushed tennis so hard."

"Well, it worked for Echizen."


	14. SaekiRyouAtsushi

A/N: OH GOD IT'S ALMOST LATE

Disclaimer: WHATEVER

Drabble the fourteenth: Saeki/Ryou/Atsushi

Saeki doesn't know what he was expecting his children to be like, but this isn't it.

Probably the most disconcerting is the fact that they look _exactly _alike, as alike as their mothers (though Atsushi and Ryou don't like it when he calls them "mothers"), and they're not even full siblings, let alone twins.

Almost as disconcerting, though, is the fact that both of the kids look exactly like _him. _And _act _exactly like him. Both have inherited his two-tone hair, his eyes, his height, his rather twisted sense of humor.

They play doubles together, and they are thoroughly destructive on the court. It reminds Saeki of when he played doubles with Fuji. For this reason Saeki thinks he has exercised good judgment in not letting Fuji alone with them. Ever. The world does not by any means need three Fuji Syusukes.


	15. SanadaYukimura

A/N: So… I wrote this in about ten minutes again, and I really don't like this pairing? That is my only excuse for how short and terrible this is. And Yukimura is kind of a sociopath in it, but I think that's pretty canon anyway.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the fifteenth: Sanada/Yukimura

Their daughter was reading full-length novels by age six, theorizing on quantum physics by age twelve. IQ tests put her at over 200. She could do complicated math problems in her head in seconds.

Yukimura was not impressed. It was already impossible for her to play boys tennis, and regardless, Hatoko was not what anyone would call sporty. What good was a child who couldn't play tennis?

For their next child, Yukimura decided, a doctor would have to be involved. He _would _have a boy.


	16. AtobeHiyoshi

A/N: I apologize for being an utter failure lately. Nanowrimo has taken over my life, and I'm trying to study for a test in Japanese tomorrow, and… this slipped my mind. If it weren't November, I'd try to write a bunch at once so I wouldn't have to worry about it every week, but… Nanowrimo is not only taking a lot of my time but also drying up my proverbial well of creativity. Also sorry for the ridiculously short length of virtually all of these. -Katie

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Drabble the sixteenth: Atobe/Hiyoshi

Atobe, somehow, had never seen The Lion King before Hiyoshi insisted they show it to their five-year-old son. There was gekokujo all over the place, he explained enthusiastically as he started the DVD player.

Atobe hadn't been expecting much, particularly of an American movie for children, but he'd loved it so much that for the next month he did nothing but quote it.

Hiyoshi remembered one day in particular when the three of them had been having a picnic near the horse stables, the mansion far enough away for them to observe it mostly in its entirety. Atobe had picked up their son, pushed their cheeks together, and said, "One day, all this will be yours."

Hiyoshi threw a spoon at him. "I regret ever showing you that movie."


	17. TezukaKikumaru

A/N: …Right, so. Next week we start Scarlet's drabbles again, and by the next time I need to write a drabble, NaNoWriMo will be over and I'll be less preoccupied. So. Yeah.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Drabble the seventeenth: Tezuka/Eiji

Tezuka, at the moment, was covered from head to foot in soapy bathwater.

_Why, _he wondered miserably, _why _had his children inherited so much of Eiji's hyperactivity? Why didn't they just submit to rules and have done with it like Tezuka had as a child?

Tezuka realized that he had no idea how to punish a child. He had never _needed _to be punished. What did one do when one's sons were being unruly? He'd heard of "time out," but that seemed silly. Perhaps he should take their toys away?

Two little bodies raced past the bathroom door, both still completely naked, the six-year-old holding it a pillow and swinging it at the four-year-old. Tezuka watched helplessly, wishing he could yell "twenty laps!" and his sons would scramble to obey.

—

"Mama!"

Tezuka watched mutinously as the monsters he'd been chasing around the house for the past two hours turned into angels in Eiji's presence.

"Hi, boys! Why are you naked?" He looked up at Tezuka. "Mitsu, what's going on?"

"You're not allowed to leave the house ever again," Tezuka growled.


	18. AtobeAkutagawa

A/N: FINALLY! MY TURN AGAIN! Anyone else notice on my weeks you get it midnight of Wednesday, and Katie's you get it midnight Thursday? :P Maria-chan no Histuji(roh) Hitsuji(roh) Histuji(roh). Maria-chan no Hitsuji(roh). Po-or Atobe! I have wanted to write Jiroh in a sheep costume and call it "Histujiroh" for the longest time now. (Histuji is the Japanese word for sheep)… Oh! And Maria is supposed to be a grown up, or at least an older teen. Not a little kid.

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi-sensei's, not Scarlet's, or Katie's. Frownie face.

Drabble the Eighteenth: Atobe/Akutagawa

Atobe really hated being the CEO of his company sometimes, especially the traveling part. It was nice to travel, of course, but traveling for business wasn't nearly as fun as gallivanting about the globe for the sake of fun.

At least, he thought as he slipped off his shoes and tie, tossing his suit jacket on the arm of a chair, at least when he came home, it would always be to a nice, soft, warm bed with an equally nice, soft, warm bedmate.

He tossed his button up shirt aside and crawled over the lump under the covers.

"Jiroh," he whispered, pulling the blankets off of the lump's head. He squawked and jumped back, falling off the foot of their bed when he saw curly purple hair.

"Keigo?"

Atobe swiveled to see his husband standing mostly behind the door. "What is Maria doing in our bed?" he whispered back harshly.

"We were working on a new costume and she fell asleep…" Jiroh stepped around the door carefully.

Atobe surveyed the sleepy man. This must have been their new costume, if the word would mind lending itself to something with so little fabric. Short, woolen shorts with a tail sewn into the back, a headband with fuzzy black ears, and matching black gloves and ankle boots.

"Aw, I wanted to see his face when you showed him!"

Jiroh looked at his daughter. "Did we wake you up?"

Atobe stood up. "I wish you would find a new line of work. Designing adult novelty costumes is hardly an appropriate job."

"But, Daddy," Maria whined, "doesn't he just make the cutest little sheep?"

Jiroh, who had actually come into the room, blushed and ducked his head with a little yawn. Atobe noticed a thin black collar around his neck when the attached bell tinkled.

"Maria, I think you should go sleep in your room."

"But your bed is so much bigger!" She yawned widely and flopped herself back onto the pillows with her arms spread out.

"That bed is where we made you…" Atobe snaked an arm around Jiroh's waist and pulled him against his side.

Maria's breath hitched and then she screeched a loud "GROSS!" and was out of the room a second later.

"But, Keigo, we've had three new mattresses since then."

Atobe waved a hand dismissively. "Details."


	19. TezukaFujiEchizen

A/N: I love how Ryoma's still a brat in this one… I'm pleased with myself.

Disclaimer: I own the chibis. Nothing else.

Drabble the Nineteenth: Tezuka/Fuji/Echizen

"Ryo-chan, it's your turn," Fuji muttered

"Your spawn."

Fuji kicked the smaller man.

"Daddy, Mika's crying again…" A soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Daddy's sleeping!" Ryoma grumbled into his pillows.

"Papa will get it…" Tezuka pulled himself up and tugged his bathrobe on.

Tezuka opened the door and pulled the little boy into his arms. "Let's go get your sister…"

"Okay…" The boy yawned and put his head on his papa's shoulder, hands tucked under his chin.

Tezuka entered his bedroom again with a very sleepy little boy and a settled baby girl. He laid down on his end of the bed and cuddled the small bodies against his chest.

"No fair, you have to share…." Fuji whined.

"I got up and changed the diaper. I get to cuddle them."

"You didn't go through labor twice!"

"That's because you're an idiot and don't take morning after pills."


	20. OishiFuji

A/N: Fuji and his weird names… Oh, uh…for those of you who don't know what Queso is, it's a type of white soft cheese commonly used in Mexican/Texmex cuisine. Personally, I think it tastes gross...

Disclaimer: I own Queso, except her name is Fuji…

Drabble the Twentieth: Oishi/Fuji

"Eliza, have you seen Queso?" Oishi knocked on his daughter's closed door.

"Uh…" There was some shuffling and a hiss. Eliza opened the door. "No, Daddy, why?"

Oishi raised an eyebrow at the little dark haired girl batting her blue eyes at him. "Really? I thought I heard her hiss at you…"

"Nope! Queso's not here! Why don't you go ask Mom?"

"What about Mom?" Fuji appeared behind Oishi.

"Have you seen Queso today?"

"Why no, darling, I haven't." Fuji kissed Oishi's cheek. "Have you cleaned your room yet, Eliza?"

"No…" she said slowly. "I better go do that! Bye bye!"

Fuji wedged his hand between the door and the doorframe before it could close.

"Eliza, what are you hiding?" Oishi asked.

At that moment a very patchy white cat darted from the bedroom and down the hall.

Eliza let the door open. Fluff balls of Queso's white fur lay strewn over her rug and bed. An innocuous pair of child's safety scissors amidst the mess.

The couple sighed and looked at their daughter. Oishi turned to look at the partially bald cat peeking around the bend in the hallway.

"Well, so much for cosmetology school." Fuji waved a hand nonchalantly.


	21. SanadaTezukaAtobeFujiEchizen

A/N: Uh…..Surprise? Also. It is not Thursday yet. It's Dirf. We're not late. :|

Warnings: Kinda-sorta-not-incest-by-technicality…

Disclaimer: Even Konomi isn't this cracky…

Drabble the Twenty-first: SanadaTezukaAtobeFujiEchizen

Part One

"Now Chiharu and Ayako will come get you from your classroom after school ends and then your brothers will meet you at this tree right here and take you home, okay?" Fuji briefed the twins before he took them into their afternoon preschool class. They stood next to a tall tree near the school's front gates.

"We know," they chorused.

"Remember to be nice to the teacher..." Fuji warned as they entered the school. "Don't confuse her too much. It's not nice."

"But, Mama!" Michi whined.

"Not confusing people is no fun!" Kichi added in protest.

"I said too much." He patted the boys' heads. "You have your cell phones?"

"Yep." Each twin produced a small preprogrammed cell phone seemingly from nowhere.

"They're turned off?" Fuji hated that his four year olds had to have cell phones, but with Atobe Keigo as a parent and their completely hectic schedule, it was necessary.

"Mhm." the boys put them away.

"You have shorts on under those, right?" Fuji asked as they turned down the hallway towards the small room used for preschool located at the back of the building.

"Of course." Kichi rolled his eyes. "Michi almost didn't remember, but I reminded him."

"Girls don't wear shorts under their skirts." Michi muttered

"My children do," Fuji said finitely.

"Not fair."

"You are not a woodland nymph. You may not run around naked, or without proper clothing."

"But you and Papa and Father and Dad and Daddy do." Kichi looked up at his mom.

"Well, that's because I'm a full woodland nymph, and you're only half." Fuji explained quickly.

"But Father and Papa and Dad and Daddy aren't..." Michi pointed out.

"But they're my husbands. Now, you two chose to wear skirts and you will follow my rules and wear shorts under them. You can choose to wear pants tomorrow." Fuji knelt to kiss each twin on the forehead and gave them a hug together before nudging them into the classroom.

He greeted the teacher, who commented that his daughters looked just like him, and exchanged other pleasantries before waving and leaving the building.

He heard a shout of shock as he left the building. He had taught them quite well.

Part Two

Ryoma growled as a pink plus sign showed up on what had to be the tenth pee stick. This wasn't even fair. He had a brat already. Well, one that was partially his. They had seven total, but only one was actually his. Keiji, the oldest. Sanada had two, Tezuka five, Atobe three, and Fuji three. He had only had one, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Ryoma, the magnificence that is I would like to shower now."

The tennis prodigy stood up and washed his hands. Carefully taking the pregnancy test, he opened the door and shoved it into Atobe's chest as he walked out of the bathroom. "If it's yours I will disown it."

Atobe frowned and looked down at the thing in his hands. "Echizen, that is disgusting it is probably covered in urine!" he shouted, but Ryoma was already out of their bedroom.

"Kunichirou, what are you doing! Don't you know Daddy is-"

"Don't even finish that, Syusuke!" Ryoma called over his shoulder, the tennis ball whizzing by his arm. "Damnit!"

Kunichirou blinked between his Mommy and Daddy. "Daddy is what?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No?" The boy frowned in confusion. Sometimes his just wished his mother would get to the point.

"You're getting a new brother or sister!" Fuji said as he tugged the tennis racket out of Ryoma's hands.

"I can still play tennis, you jerk!"

"I'll forgive you for that this time." Fuji tapped his nose.

Ryoma stalked out of the room.

"Where's he going?"

"To find and kill Dad."

"Oh... Are the girls and the twins back from school yet?"

"Papa and Father are picking them up as we speak, now all that's left is for Keiji and Aito to show up and we'll all be here!" Fuji helped their second oldest son pick up the tennis equipment from around the indoor court.

"Yo!" Aito's cheery voice came as the door opened.

"Excellent timing as always!" Fuji hugged his son warmly.

"I know, but I am a bit late. My fan club wanted an interview, and they sent Takao-kun to ask, so I really couldn't resist. It ran over a little." Aito pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear and smiled at the thought of something he obviously thought was "moe."

"I still don't see why you have a fan club, but I don't." Keiji rolled his eyes as he appeared behind his little brother.

"You do have fans. They just ship you with me." Aito smiled brightly.

"Ship?" Kunichirou asked, not following at all.

Fuji shook his head and sighed. "I do so wish you'd transfer to Todai with your brothers. Then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about them so much."

"I'll think about it..." Kunichirou lied.

"Syusuke, Kunimitsu and Genichrou are home with the rest of our brood. I believe you wanted to tell them about Ryoma?" Atobe's voice sounded over the mansion-wide intercom system.

"What about Daddy?" Aito cocked his head curiously at their mom.

"Come on!" Fuji giggled.

Aito and Keiji looked at each other and followed the tensai at a run. Kunichirou rolled his eyes and listened to Daddy shout over the loudspeakers "FUJI SYUSUKE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL KEEP YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH SHUT!"

They congregated in the living room, where many hugs and kisses and greetings were exchanged between the eleven of them.

"Okay everybody, I have an announcement to make about Daddy!" Fuji shushed them all.

"I'm pregnant! There! Quit making such a big deal out of it." Ryoma stood in one of the entries with a pout set on his lips.

Much chaos ensued.

Part Three

Ryoma struggled to keep his eyes open. His newborn daughter had been crying since the moment she was born, hardly stopping to enjoy her first meal. She was positively wailing, her little face scrunched up and her mouth wide open.

"Something this tiny shouldn't be able to make so much noise," he muttered to himself. "Hey. Hey, kid. Can you stop for a second?"

She ignored him.

"Echizen," Sanada said from the chair beside his hospital bed, "after raising seven children, I would expect you to know that infants don't take requests."

"Shut up."

"Would you like me to take her for a while? Perhaps I could get her to calm down."

"I can take care of my own kid," Ryoma said defensively.

"Am I just her sperm donor, then?"

"You don't even know if she's yours."

"Echizen, look at her. She looks exactly like me."

"I don't see it."

"Just let me hold her for a moment."

Ryoma glared fiercely. "Fine. Since I'm obviously incapable."

Sanada rolled his eyes, wishing dearly that Ryoma hadn't just had a baby and wasn't currently holding said baby, because the brat definitely deserved a good smack upside the head. Ignoring his youngest husband's obvious attempt at reverse psychology, he took the baby into his arms and gently stroked the top of her head.

She quieted for a moment, and Ryoma opened his mouth to complain, before she started screaming again.

He smirked.

"This is unnatural. Kunichirou and Ayako are so quiet."

"Maybe Syusuke spliced your genes together and took a turkey baster to me while I slept."

Sanada looked at him for a long moment, then down at the little girl. "That must be it."

Part Four

"Boys!" Fuji called into their sons' apartment. "Papa and I brought over some things for you!" The tensai carried a picnic basket full of sweets in his arms, while Tezuka carried other bags of food behind him.

They had to do this at the beginning of every week or the boys wouldn't eat. Keiji didn't know how to cook, thinking it was menial work he shouldn't have to do, Aito wasn't allowed to cook, as he had Mommy's bad taste buds, and Kunichirou could cook, but it wasn't recommended to eat his cooking if one didn't have in iron stomach or wasn't Uncle Momo.

Hearing no response, Fuji set the basket down on the counter and wandered back into the apartment. Tezuka set down his bags and started putting things in the fridge when a gasp from his former teammate reached his ears.

Tezuka righted himself and went back into the apartment towards the bedrooms. Fuji was frozen in a doorway. Tezuka walked up to him and peered into the room. "Kunichirou!" Tezuka barked in his best buchou voice.

The boy jumped visibly in his bed, disturbing the body next to him. "What?" He was clearly startled.

Tezuka didn't know what to say then. What could he say? "What are you doing?" No, he knew the answer to that. He knew he should say something. Angry fathers always had something to say. That's just how it went.

His thoughts, and the awkward silence were broken when lithe arms wrapped around his neck and lips kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Papa, Mom." The arms hugged Fuji around the shoulders. "Kunichirou and I will be out in a minute." Aito, wrapped in the bed sheet, closed the door with an oblivious smile.

Part Five

"So what's this about?" Ryoma asked, sounding a little bored. "Your sister will interrupt if you don't get on with it." Ami, the youngest at eleven months old, still almost never stopped crying besides to eat and sleep. Fuji was the only one who had ever been able to calm her down. She was silent now, sucking contently on a bottle.

Kunichiro and Aito had asked his parents and siblings to gather in the living room, saying they had an important announcement to make. They were standing at the front of the room, fidgeting a bit and looking at each other nervously.

"Boys," Fuji said patiently, "you know that whatever it is, we'll be here for you."

"We know, Mom," Kunichiro said. "It's just..." He sighed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"We promise," the five of them said in unison.

Kunichiro shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I'm pregnant." After a moment of silence during which his parents and siblings all stared at him dumbfounded, he added, "And it's Aito's."

Part Six

"Why didn't you wear a skirt? My daddy says girls always look cuter in skirts. You look like a boy."

"Shhh..."

"That one's C."

"Rina-chan! We're not supposed to be talking. This is a test!" Ami protested quietly.

"Sanada-chan, were you talking just now?" The young second grade teacher asked. Everyone in the class turned to look at the dark-haired little girl.

"Yes, Kouga-sensei, but-"

"Sanada-chan, that's so unlike you, but rules are rules. I'm going to have to take away your test and send you to the hallway. I can't tollerate cheating."

Ami gasped, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. She looked at her niece in the desk next to her. Father and Papa were going to be so mad at her... If the teacher took away the test that meant she got an F...Rina shrugged helplessly. The teacher wouldn't listen to her. Kouga-sensei didn't like her since she skipped a grade. It wasn't her fault she got her Nana's progidy-ness.

Ami got out of her seat and walked into the hallway without a sound. When the classroom door shut, then she started bawling. Fuji had to be called to the school to calm her down.


	22. YuutaSyusuke

A/N: I was eaten by finals week and by the fact that Scarlet and I had to share a computer all week because hers got a virus… It's been hectic. I got home from school last night, but I couldn't use my laptop until I bought a new charger for it this afternoon because my last one broke. Don't we have awesome luck with electronics? Anyway, sorry for the delay. Next week's should be on time since the semester's over.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the twenty-second: Yuuta/Syusuke

"ANIKI!"

Fuji looked up as Yuuta stormed into the living room, holding their five-month-old daughter around the waist.

"Why are you holding her like that?" Fuji asked, alarmed.

"_What _have you been teaching her?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Your daughter _has just said her first word. And would you like to know what it is?"

Fuji's eyes sparkled, and he hopped off the couch, taking the infant in his arms and nuzzling her cheek. "My big girl! Daddy's so sorry he missed it, darling! Say it again for Daddy? What'd you say?"

"Turn her around so she's looking at me," Yuuta directed.

Fuji did. Big blue eyes blinked at Yuuta, and then there was a quiet, high-pitched "Mama."

"See? Why did you teach her to call me that?"

"I didn't," Fuji said, chuckling. "Maybe Maya-chan's just very smart and knows instinctively that Yuuta is her mama."

"_You gave birth to her!_"

Fuji waved him off. "I'm going to go call Yumiko and tell her the big news!" Yuuta shouted in frustration as Fuji left the room, and he laughed to himself.

He tugged his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Yumiko's number. "Auntie Yumiko's going to be so excited to hear about your first word," he told Maya, kissing her forehead. "Especially since she taught it to you."


	23. InuiFuji

A/N: Wow I remembered this week. Shock awe etc.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Drabble the twenty-third: Inui/Fuji

"Orange juice," Inui called.

"Check!" Ami replied promptly, hurrying over to him with a carton of orange juice. Inui measured out an amount and poured it into his blender.

"Tuna."

"Check!" She grabbed an open can of tuna from the counter and brought it over to him.

"What are you two up to?" Fuji asked from the doorway to the kitchen. Eiji followed him in, peering over the tensai's shoulder.

"Papa's letting me help him with his juice!" Ami said happily. "What next, Papa?"

"Get me the two cups of avocado and it'll be done."

"Roger!"

Inui took the proffered measuring cups and dumped the avocado into the blender, then put the lid on and turned on the machine. The room was filled with a loud whirring sound for a few seconds before Inui let go of the button and poured some of the juice into a glass.

Fuji took the glass first. "Delicious. Want to try, Ami-chan?"

Eiji's eyes widened. "Fuji! You can't give that stuff to a _kid!_"

"It's good for her, Eiji," Fuji replied, passing the glass to his daughter.

She took a sip. "Yummy!"

Eiji stared at her, horrified. "Fuji, nya, you and Inui gave poor Ami-chan your bad taste buds!"


	24. InuiFuji the Second

A/N: Did Kate just pull a generation clone? Yes. Yes, she did.

So it's basically pointless to keep calling Kate "Scarlet" because we keep slipping up. So. Kate is Scarlet. Yes, our names are similar. Actually we're both named Katelyn/Caitlan. It gets confusing. -Katie

Disclaimer: I own the Fuji siblings, part two.

Drabble the Twenty-Fourth: Inui/Fuji (Yuuta)

"Kazuya, get out of our room." Yuuta growled.

"I just wanted to say good night." Footsteps padded to Inui's side of the bed, pausing before coming to his side. Yuuta pulled his pillow over his face. Kazuya pulled it back and placed a wet kiss on his dad's cheek.

"Grow up." Yuuta rolled onto his stomach.

"Love you too, Dad. Good night!"

"And stay out of Sachiko's room."

"Aw, but, Dad, Mina and I were going to read her a story."

"You called, Nii-chan?"

"Sachiko wanted us to read her a story, right?"

"Yes, I asked her earlier."

Yuuta swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Yuuta."

"I'm just going to go get Sachiko," Yuuta grunted.

Inui sat up and wrapped an arm around Yuuta's waist, pulling him back under the covers and against his chest. Yuuta flailed.

"No dragons." Inui looked at his two oldest children warningly. The last time they'd told little Sachiko a story with dragons in it she'd slept in their bed for weeks.

"Of course, father," the brother and sister chorused. They left with cheery smiles.

"Why do you stop their fun, Yuuta?" Inui kept the smaller man pinned to his chest.

"Because they're just like Nee-san and Aniki and I don't want Sachiko to turn out like me! Now let me go, you bastard!"

Inui smiled into the struggling man's hair and prepared himself for another week without getting any.


	25. InuiFuji the Third

A/N: Ahaha… just a couple minutes late… :D?

Disclaimer: All belongs to Konomi, drug addict that he is (I assume).

Drabble the twenty-fifth: Inui/Fuji (the other _other _one)

"You two play nice," Yumiko said, patting Kotoko's head and leaving the room. Kotoko had asked her parents if she could have a friend — who happened to be a boy — over the day before, and while Inui had been frantically calculating the likelihood of something "adult" happening, Yumiko was trying to remain calm.

"Your daddy's really nice," the boy said, scribbling on a page in the coloring book.

Kotoko looked up at him, smiling. "Yup! She's the best daddy in the world."

"…She? Huh? Daddies aren't girls."

"Well, mine is."

"Are you _sure?"_

Kotoko blinked. "Daddy!"

Yumiko had been halfway down the stairs but quickly turned around when Kotoko shouted. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, aren't you a girl?"

Yumiko blinked. "Of course not, Kotoko."

"Told you," the boy said.

_Just kidding!_

Drabble the twenty-fifth: Sanada/Atobe

"I had it made specially," Atobe said, hanging the mobile over their daughter's crib. "Isn't it lovely?"

Sanada blinked. "Are those — " He poked at one of the plastic stars hanging from the mobile. "Those are pieces of that ridiculous shirt, aren't they."

"Ridiculous!" Atobe scoffed. "How cruel. Listen, this is the best part." He flicked a switch on top of the mobile, and tango music began to play softly.

"I don't know how comforting that will be when she's trying to sleep, but it's thoughtful, I suppose," Sanada said uncertainly.

"You are determinedly a pessimist," Atobe retorted with a pout. "Look, she seems to be enjoying it, if that smile is anything to go by."

"She looks constipated to me."


	26. AtobeFuji

A/N: Sorry this is late, it completely slipped my mind yesterday. Blame it on the semester starting this week? Wednesday's incredibly busy for me, I have class pretty much from nine in the morning to seven at night. -Katie

Disclaimer: All belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Drabble the twenty-sixth: Atobe/Fuji

Atobe's eyes widened as his five-year-old daughter burst into his office, tears streaming down her face. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed against his chest.

"What on earth is the matter?" he asked, alarmed. Then his eyes narrowed. "Did someone do something to you?"

"The—the boys at school—they—they were making fun of me because of my name, and—"

"Oh, for goodness' sake—I _told _Syusuke it was a mistake to name you Tofu, and did he listen—"

"N-not Tofu," she said, blinking away her tears. "They said their parents always said that the Atobes were really snobby and mean, and I don't even really know what snobby means but it sounded bad!"

Atobe forgot to be offended. "And that's all? They—they didn't say anything else about… your given name?"

"No… a girl I ate lunch with said Tofu's a cool name, and that cheered me up a little, but…"

Atobe gritted his teeth. He would never live it down if Fuji heard about this… "Well then. Let's keep this between you and me, love, and if those boys ever pick on you again you tell me their names and I will bring ruin upon their families."

Tofu smiled brightly. "Okay!"


	27. SanadaYukimuraKirihara

A/N: So… yeah. No drabble last week. I mean, I don't know, it's been a stressful couple of weeks and I know I shouldn't make excuses, I do fail a lot when it comes to these, but yeah. But uh… on the bright side, you get two drabbles in one day? -Katie

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Konomi.

Drabble the twenty-seventh: Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara

"Papa," Keisuke whined, climbing onto Sanada's lap, "Yuki said a mean thing!"

"Hm? What did she say?"

"She said that Papa and Daddy and Mama don't love me because I'm not good at tennis!"

Sanada blinked. "Why would she say that?"

"Because — because Papa never punishes her and he _always _punishes me, even when I don't do anything wrong!"

"Well — well. I ove you even if you don't like tennis, and so does Mama."

"What about Daddy?"

Sanada thought for a moment, Yukimura's apathetic expression swimming into focus in his mind. "Daddy is… Daddy… Papa and Mama love you. Go clean your room."


	28. KikumaruKaidoh

A/N: And hello again.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the twenty-eighth: Eiji/Kaidoh

"Fshuuu!"

Kaidoh blinked at the toddler on his lap. "What was that?"

Hanako hissed again, then giggled. "Like Mama! Fshuuu, fshuu!"

Eiji poked his head around the corner from the kitchen. "Ne, Kaoru-chan, what are you teaching Hanako-chan?"

"I wasn't." Kaidoh's brow furrowed. Hanako scrunched her face up, mimicking him.

Eiji sat next to Kaidoh on the couch. "Ne, Hanako-chan, what are you doing, nya?"

"Daddy kitty!" Hanako shouted, hopping up from Kaidoh's lap to pet Eiji's bright red hair.

Eiji stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Nya, Kaoru! It's like Hanako budded from you! I don't think I'm her daddy at all!"

"Oh, shut up," Kaidoh said, flushing.


	29. KawamuraFuji

A/N: This is just as short as the Mpreg drabble it goes with… Also we are back from conning this weekend and we end up IN AN ICE STORM. Shenanigans.

Disclaimer: Not mine~

Drabble the Twenty-Ninth: Kawamura/Fuji

"FUJIKO!"

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji peeked his head around the kitchen doorway.

Eiji was pointing at the toddler sitting in her high chair behind the sushi bar's counter, mouth flapping open and closed like a fish.

"Eiji?" Taka-san appeared behind his petite husband.

"WHY DOES YOSHI HAVE T-TH-THAT IN HER MOUTH!"

Fuji looked at the baby with a frown. "What about it?"

"I-It's!"

"Don't worry, Eiji. She loves the things!" Taka-san smiled benevolently.

"But it's a WASABI ROOT!"


	30. SanadaTezuka

A/N: If Sanada and Tezuka can't….then…. :D

Disclaimer: Lalala! Not mine…

Drabble the Thirtieth: Sanada/Tezuka

"Hello." The principle's voice was grave as he shook their hands, making the couple even more confused.

They both took their seats in front of the desk, waiting for the man to start talking.

When he didn't, Tezuka did. "Mister Nakamura, there must be a reason for you calling us in…"

"Well, yes, there is. I'm just very confused by it. You know, we've never had any problems with your boy. He's at the top of his class, vice president of student counsel, and an upcoming star on both the tennis and kendo teams…. This, well, this really just doesn't make sense…"

"Maybe if you elaborate for us…" Sanada was getting impatient.

"Your son was caught participating in lewd behavior by several of our security cameras this weekend on school property."

"By lewd behavior…"

"Various sexual acts, Mister Tezuka," the princple snapped.

Sanada sighed. "Who was the other person?"

"I'm not at liberty to give names, but I can give you the number to reach his parents."

"That would be much appreciated." Tezuka took the little slip of paper.

They said their goodbyes and collected their son.

Later that evening they sat at a table in a local restaurant waiting for the parents of the other boy to arrive with their son. Calling the phone number began with a small giggle and a quiet demand that they talk about this over dinner with the boys. They were told which restaurant and when, before they were hung up on with another giggle.

When a little feminine blue haired boy sat himself down absurdly close to their son, they were startled.

"Kuni!" The blue haired boy nuzzled his head under their son's chin. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you had to leave in the middle of school! Do you want to borrow my notes?" he chattered

"Fancy seeing you here, Mitsu." A soft voice came from behind them.

Another voice laughed softly. "I must say, though. Your son has excellent taste, Genichirou."

"Yukimura?"

"Fuji?"


	31. YouheiKouheiKajimoto

A/N: Ahaha. Hello again.

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's (though technically Josei only appeared in the anime…)

Drabble the thirty-first: Youhei/Kouhei/Kajimoto

The question "Where do babies come from" comes about twelve lifetimes before Kajimoto is ready to answer it. So he begins as all parents begin: he lies.

"Well, you see," he says with a cough to the seven-year-old propped on his lap. Little Takaya looks up at his mama with innocent curiosity.

"You see," Kajimoto says again, "sometimes, when — when two people love each other a whole lot and they want to have a baby, they — um. They write a letter to Santa Clause, and he brings the baby."

Takaya blinks. "Santa brought me to you and Daddy and Papa?"

"Yes." Kajimoto clears his throat. "…Why don't you go play?"

"Okay!"

Two days later, Takaya comes to him crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks, but Takaya says nothing, just throws himself into Kajimoto's lap and sobs.

"Taka. Hey. Look at Mama. What's going on?"

Takaya's lower lip trembles. "I asked Daddy and Papa and they said Santa didn't bring me at all! They said — they said they put their — their _wieners _in you and put me in your belly and then I got bigger and — and I tore a hole in you when I came out!"

Youhei and Kouhei peer around the corner, having the grace at least to look a bit sheepish.

"In all fairness," Kouhei says, "Youhei said the part about tearing a hole in you."

Youhei huffed. "I didn't know it'd make him cry!"

"You two are not sleeping in the bed for a week."


	32. KuwaharaMarui

A/N: Yukimura forfeits! And you know what you should all go do? Read my InuKai fic on my account. Because they do not get enough love. /deadpan face/ —Scarlet

Disclaimer: I even stole the name. Nfufufufu (Mizuki laugh)

Drabble the Thirty-Second: Kuwahara/Marui

Kuwahara Jiroh did not like planes. He did not like being so high up in the air and without anything there if the plane fell.

He didn't like wearing girl's clothes either, and the pale pink top with cinching in the middle and lacey pleating on the hems that his dad had paired with a white miniskirt and little silver ballet flats was particularly annoying. He longed for the day he could take one of his earring out, leaving the other one in of course, and don a pair of baggy cargos and a men's hoodie. And tennis-no not tennis he reminded himself- sneakers.

The only thing he wasn't looking forward to about it was cutting off his hair, but then, he supposed, he could always just put it back in a pony tail and become an artsy guy or something…

Jiroh tucked his hair behind his ear and clung to his father's arm as the plane landed.

Jackal patted his head, pointing out the window at the ground as the plane taxied into it's spot.

"I'm sorry about this, Jiroh. I know you didn't want to fly on your birthday…" Marui frowned apologetically.

"It's okay," Jiroh sighed, "I know it's for my own good."

"Sirs, Miss, would you like help getting your things?" The flight attendant patted the overhead storage compartment. Jackal declined politely.

"Jiroh-kun?" A voice called as they entered the baggage claim area.

"U-uncle Yukimura!" Jiroh froze.

"You can't have him, Yukimura-buchou!" Marui growled, standing protectively in front of his son.

"No, no, no. You misunderstand me!" Yukimura waved a hand dismissively. "Genichirou!"

Sanada appeared beside Yukimura with a box wrapped in shiny silver paper, a black and gold bow on top.

Yukimura took the box and approached the small family. "Today you turn fifteen, right, Jiroh-kun?"

Jiroh nodded, peering around his father's shoulder.

"Well, since you're fifteen it would be virtually impossible for me to make you as good at tennis as your brothers. You can all come home now." He handed Jiroh the package and smiled brightly.

Jiroh tore open the package as his uncles walked away. Boys clothes.

"YES!"


	33. KikumaruFuji

A/N: Sorry this is late. Wednesday = hell day. :(

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the thirty-third: Eiji/Fuji

"Well," Fuji murmurs, "this is an interesting development."

"You have poisoned my children's minds."

Fuji shoots Tezuka a reproachful look. "Hardly. Why are things like this always my fault?"

Tezuka lifts an eyebrow, like this is the stupidest question to ever leave Fuji's mouth.

On second thought, perhaps it is.

There are four distinctly naked bodies curled together on the floor of Fuji and Eiji's oldest son's bedroom. Kentarou is among the mix, but so is their other son, along with Tezuka and Oishi's two oldest.

"I _have _always said I'd love for them all to date," Fuji says as he pulls the door shut and leads Tezuka down the hall. "But I meant individually."

"I am choosing to believe they _are _dating individually and that this is a silly teenage experiment," Tezuka says, opening the fridge and finding the sake.

"Believe what you like," Fuji replies. He removes two sake cups from the cabinet and sits at the table, then adds, "I do hope they're using protection." He pours sake into Tezuka's cup, and it's at the former captain's lips before Fuji's had time to pour his own. "We're really too young to be grandparents."

Tezuka chokes on his sake.


	34. AtobeEchizen

A/N: Picky, picky little children.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money from….

Drabble the Thirty-Fourth: Atobe/Echizen

"Ryoma, please deal with this." Atobe plopped the four year old into his husband's lap.

"Daddy!" Little arms found their way around Ryoma's neck and equally little legs encircled his waist.

"Is it really that hard to give a four year old a bath?" Ryoma growled.

"Only this one!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, noticing now that Atobe was dripping water all over the expensive rug.

"He won't even go into the bathroom!"

"Did you check the water temperature?"

"Yes."

"Set out his Pjs?"

"Yes."

"The footie ones?"

"Yes."

"Rubber ducky? Towels? Bubble bath?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"The sparkly one?"

"Ye- No…"

"It has to be the kind with glitter in it." Ryoma explained.

"Dad used the green one that smells funny!" Keichi nuzzled his head underneath Ryoma's chin.

Atobe, seething, left with squishing steps.


	35. TachibanaKamio

A/N: ARGH SORRY LATE AGAIN. Super crazy busy week for school stuff. D: Another two-drabble day, though!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Konomi-sensei, who, by the way, is safe and sound after the disasters in Japan!

Drabble the thirty-fifth: Tachibana/Kamio

Kamio blinked as his son stomped into the study, jammed the "off" button on the stereo, and spun around to glare at him.

The sudden absence of soft jazz made the quiet eerie. "…What was that about?"

"I. Am. Studying. And this music sucks!"

"Wha—excuse me?"

"Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on algebra when there's crappy jazz music in the background?"

"_Crappy_—" Kamio repeated indignantly.

"I'm going to go back to my room and try to do my homework in peace. If I hear it again, I am going to toss that stereo out the window!"

Kamio stared as Akito stormed out.

"What in hell just happened?" Tachibana asked as he stepped into the study. "I'm going to go ground him. When did he get such a bad attitude?"

"I don't know," Kamio groaned. "Did you hear him? 'Crappy'. He said jazz is _crappy._"

"That's what you're focusing on? Akira, we need to have a talk about priorities."


	36. ShiraishiKintaro

A/N: Once again, happy double drabble day. Even though this one is SUPER SHORT ;A;

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's, of course.

Drabble the thirty-sixth: Shiraishi/Kintaro

Chitose watched as Shiraishi and Kintarou wheeled two three-seated strollers into their living room.

"Would you mind starting to unload the van?" Shiraishi asked, unhooking the first of the infants from his stroller. "We have a couple trips to make upstairs."

Chitose nodded, accepting the car keys when Shiraishi held them out to him. "Honestly. Sextuplets. How is this even possible?"

"I guess Kintaro didn't know the half of it when he said he had super sperm…"


	37. InuiEchizen

A/N: LOOK WHO'S ON TIME FOR ONCE. (It probably helps that I have a bizarre love for this pairing.)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, who I love despite his utter craziness.

Drabble the thirty-seventh: Inui/Ryoma

Inui Ryotaro had always been an uncommonly tall child, but it wasn't until his middle school graduation ceremony, where he stood at least a head over all his classmates, that his parents notice just how tall he was.

Inui considered it no coincidence that his son had been drinking two bottles of milk a day since he was eight. He turned a smirk on his husband, who glared.

"What?"

"I told you the milk worked," Inui said.

Ryoma blinked, then frowned. "Shut up. He just got your freak tall gene."

"Admit defeat, Echizen."

"Whatever."


	38. TezukaAtobe

A/N: I borrowed the names of Miss Sammi Potter and XSakuraBlossom, two of our faithful MPreg Drabble reviewers for the girls. Why them? I can make twinny-nick-names out of their names. Simple as that. : ) Also, before I get any shit about English names, it's Atobe. I imagine he's pick the most pretentious, flashy names he could. So there.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine~

Drabble the Thirty-Eighth: Tezuka/Atobe

"Papa…"

"What is it?" Tezuka petted the purple hair of the teenaged girl who had crawled into his lap.

"Jenni and Sammi aren't getting along…"

"Samantha… Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head against his chest.

—

"Dad…"

"How's my princess?" Atobe kissed the top of the brunette's head as she latched her arms around his waist.

"Sammi and Jenni are fighting…"

"Jenise, tell your wonderful dad all about it…"

She burrowed her head into his chest.

—

"Kunimitsu! I can't take it anymore!"

"And you think I can?"

Atobe tossed his head back in irritation. "Ow!"

"There's a shelf there, Keigo. Be more careful!."

"I'm sorry the only place I could think of to hide from them is the broom closet!"

"Daaaaddy!" a voice called down the hallway.

"Sh!" Tezuka put a hand over Atobe's mouth.

Hurried footsteps ran down the hall and a shout of "Papa!" came with another set of footsteps.

"Have you figured out what all this is about yet?" Atobe pulled the hand off his mouth.

"Not yet, I guess I can assume you haven't either then?"

Atobe nodded. "This is ridiculous."

—

"What is going on with you two?"

The girls looked at each other.

"There's a boy," they said together.

Tezuka and Atobe looked at each other.

"What boy?"

"Boys have cooties."

"We know, Papa." Sammi giggled.

"He told Hanako that Sammi was prettier than me!"

"And then he told Marika that Jenni was prettier than me!"

"Well, he's not as pretty as either of you, so who cares?" Atobe said flippantly.

"Keigo, you can't just—"

The girls looked at each other.

"You're right, Dad."

"We're too pretty to date!"

The girls skipped together out of the room, hands laced together tightly.

"You just created two monsters."

"They're only thirteen, they'll have time to grow out of it."

"You didn't."

"And yet you still put up with me…"


	39. YanagiKirihara

A/N: Double week again! Don't you guys just love that?

Also name puns. Any Tenimyu fans out there? :D

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.

Drabble the thirty-ninth: Yanagi/Kirihara

"Right cross, eighty-three percent."

"Eighty-four."

Inui glanced sideways, then turned his eyes back to the match. "Eighty-three. I think I know my own son better than you do."

"Perhaps, but I've seen him play tennis with _my _son more often than you have. I know how he reacts."

"A single match hardly constitutes—"

"Smash, ninety-five percent."

Yanagi Koutarou slammed the ball down to the other side of the court from midair. His father smirked.

Inui Yuuya returned it with Higuma Otoshi.

"…That," Yanagi said, scribbling in a notebook, "is new."

"Yuuya has been practicing with Fuji."

"Obviously."

Yanagi blinked when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing his husband's name on the caller ID, he answered quickly. "Yes, Akaya?"

"You're spying on Koutarou with Inui again, aren't you?"

"…Yes."

"Who's winning?"

"Yuuya-kun. Six games to five, forty-thirty. Koutarou's serve."

"Do I need to come down there and kick someone's ass?"

"No, Akaya."


	40. EchizenDan

A/N: I. Like. This. Drabble.

More name shout outs, though this time it's not a Tenimyu actor but a character from another anime. Guesses? :D

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's, once again.

Drabble the fortieth: Echizen/Dan

"What the hell, kid!" Akutsu pounded on the door that Dan had just locked behind him, leaving Akutsu trapped in a room with Echizen Ryoma and the child, now six years old, Echizen had planted in Dan using freaky alien technology. Probably.

Not that he had any evidence to support that theory, besides the fact that there was no _way _Echizen was human. Nor was there any way Dan would let himself be seduced by such a cocky brat unless some supernatural shit was involved.

"I can't think of any other way to make you be civil to each other." Dan's voice was muffled by the door separating them, but Akutsu could hear the note of helplessness. "And with Mairu in the room, I figured you couldn't try to kill each other."

Well, shit. That was better thought out than Akutsu had expected.

Mairu blinked up at them, pushing dark hair out of her eyes cutely. "Papa?"

Echizen looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"How come you and Uncle Jin don't get along?"

"Because he regularly insults my skills as a parent and husband. How far is the drop from the window?"

"I wouldn't insult your anything if you weren't such an asshole," Akutsu snapped, pressing his face against the glass to look down. "We're on the twenty-eighth floor. You want to jump, you're going to be a blood splatter on the pavement."

"That would be preferable to being in a room with you for however long Dan keeps us in here."

"Aren't you _hysterical. _Look, let's just say something nice to each other, tell him we've resolved our differences or some shit, and we'll watch our backs the next time he gets us in a room with a door that locks."

"Or I could stare at the wall," Echizen said and plopped down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. Mairu crawled into his lap.

"Papa, I think you and Uncle Jin _should _say nice stuff about each other. We can play a game where we say what our favorite thing about each other is! I'll go first. My favorite thing about Papa is that he reads me stories before bed time and he gives me milk and sometimes a cookie even though Daddy says no. My favorite thing about Uncle Jin is that he gives the best piggy back rides in the whole world! Papa, you go now."

Echizen glared at her for a second, then sighed. "My favorite thing about you is that you like tennis. My favorite thing about Akutsu is that he likes tennis too."

"Uh… okay. Uncle Jin, your turn!"

"Goddamn… I don't know, Mairu."

She turned big, watery eyes to him. "You don't like anything about me?"

"That's not—_damn _it. My favorite thing about you is that—uh—you're… not noisy. I guess."

Echizen snorted.

"And my favorite thing about Echizen is that he's about the size of one of my legs and I could easily throw him out a window," Akutsu growled.

"Uncle Jin, that's not a nice thing!"


	41. FujiEchizen

A/N: I hate this pairing. A lot. —Scarlet

Disclaimer: Are not mine.

Drabble the Forty-First: Fuji/Echizen

"Why are you covered in milk and cheerios?" Fuji set aside his book.

Ryoma said nothing and plunked the toddler into his husband's lap.

"Ryoma?" Fuji gathered up the little girl and followed him to the bathroom.

"Get. Your spawn. Away from me." Ryoma turned on the shower.

"Ryoma, don't talk about your daughter like that!" Fuji covered the little girl's ears.

"She's poured her cereal on me three times today!" Ryoma shouted.

"That's no reason to call her spawn!" Fuji retorted.

"No, she's your child. That's reason enough!"

Fuji frowned at the slammed door. "Why did you do that, Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari make Daddy mad!" The three year-old giggled and clung to Fuji's neck.

"Yes, but you shouldn't do that. It's not nice," Fuji scolded gently. "I'm going to have to put you in time out."

"But—" Her bottom lip stuck out. "I love Mama the mostest…"

"Oh, all right, but don't tell Daddy."


	42. Yukimura

A/N: Two things. One: If you're particularly religious, turn back now. You may regret reading this. Two: This was exam week. It has been very, very busy. I apologize for the lateness.

Disclaimer:

Drabble the forty-second: Yukimura

"The Church of Yukimura," Niou said appreciatively, looking at the sign outside the enormous building. "I can't believe you actually managed to convince millions of people it was an immaculate conception."

"It _was _an immaculate conception. How many times do I have to explain this? As if I would dirty myself with sex. Honestly."

"Whatever you say. We all know you and Sanada were doing it."

"Actually, no." Yukimura covered Shiro's ears with his hands. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about such vulgarity in front of my son."

"Daddy," Shiro said, looking up at his father with wide, blinking eyes, "what am I supposed to say again?"

"Tennis is the sport of God," Yukimura recited, "and those who achieve the Pinnacle of Perfection are those who will become your new disciples. And anyone who wants to follow you must play tennis at Rikkaidai."

"Okay."

"And who told you all this?"

"God. He spoke to me as a burning tennis ball."

"That's my boy."

Niou shook his head, grinning. "You are an evil, scheming bastard, Coach."

"This is our ticket to Nationals, Niou-kun. I do what I have to do."

A/N: This isn't meant to imply that God didn't actually speak to Moses as a burning bush. It's not meant to imply anything about anyone's religious beliefs. It's just meant to make Yukimura look like an asshole.


	43. AtobeShishido

A/N: I had a friend when I was little who did this with her divorced parents, except there wasn't a Chouchou to straighten things out. Yes, she was the biggest brat ever.

Disclaimer: Not mine~

Drabble the Forty-Third: Atobe/Shishido

"Sweetie, why are you eating a cookie? You're going to spoil your supper." Choutarou frowned as he spied the little girl in the living room. "And, you know you aren't supposed to watch this channel. MTV is not appropriate for little girls."

"But, Mama, I asked Daddy if I could watch the channel and he said yes, and I asked Papa if I could have a cookie and he said yes." She blinked up at him innocently.

"Jun-chan, tell the whole story."

"Well, okay, Papa said I couldn't watch this channel, and Daddy said I couldn't have the cookie, but I still got permission, right?"

"No, Jun-chan. They both have to say the same thing for you to have permission, and if they don't agree, you come ask Mama." The young man frowned, crouching next to his husband and former captain's little girl. She was only five and she was already showing Atobe's ability to manipulate and shared the diva characteristics of both fathers.

Jun frowned, seeing the disappointed look on her Mama's face. She knew better. The cookie was placed on the table top and she turned the TV off with the remote and latched onto her Mama's neck. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"Thank you, now, what do you say we go have a talk with Daddy and Papa about rules?"

"Are they in trouble?" Jun let Choutarou lift her up.

"Yes, they are."


	44. FujiSaeki

A/N: Otherwise known as the joys of being Fuji Syusuke's little brother.

Disclaimer: Not ours, okane ga nai…lol.

Drabble the Forty-Fourth: Saeki/Fuji

"Aniki, what are you…Oh, hello you two…" The younger Fuji sibling blinked at his brother and his niece and nephew, who stood on his front porch.

"Yuuta, aren't you going to invite us in? I saw that Mituli-san wasn't here."

Yuuta rolled his eyes and opened his front door. His nephew walked in, dressed in frilly, boys' Lolita clothing, followed by his niece in her baseball uniform, and then his brother in….Yuuta would call them normal clothes, because, for Fuji Syusuke, they were normal, but….just not to the rest of the world.

"Where's Saeki?"

"Koujirou is waiting for me at the photo shoot of course! I just needed to drop the kids off with you first!"

Yuuta blinked. Suddenly it became clear why Mizuki wasn't here. His brother had never let the children meet their uncle, and it looked like he planned to keep it that way.

"Aniki, what did you do to him now!" Yuuta shouted.

The elder brother hugged the younger, kissed his cheek and skipped out the door airily.

Yuuta was seething, his brother was constantly doing this, but looking at his nephew fiddling with the lace on the cuff of his sleeve, watching his little sister pick up a vase and giggle as it dropped and shattered, he figured they were probably better off with him anyways.


	45. TezukaEchizen

A/N: I guess it's about time to announce our next endeavor. We are taking on Livejournal's insane fic challenge. Twenty pairings, ten oneshots/drabbles/ficlets each. We'll each be posting one a week. Yes, we are nuts, but it's gonna be totally awesome.

Disclaimer: Konomi's.

Drabble the Forty-Fifth: Tezuka/Echizen

The house was impossibly messy when Tezuka came home. There were muddy rain boots and a coat and a pair of absolutely destroyed, because there was no way that mud was going to come out of those bright white sneakers, tennis shoes by the door, dishes piled high in the sink, toys and games strewn all over the living room, a basket full of unfolded laundry in the hallway…

He sighed before he entered their bedroom. It was probably trashed too.

Ryoma laid on the bed, awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. On his chest was their freshly washed and sleeping baby girl. Ryoma waved a hand in greeting.

Tezuka sat on the edge of the bed and kissed the baby's forehead, and then Ryoma's, taking in the dark circles under the prodigy's eyes. "You go to sleep too. I'll go clean everything up."

Ryoma nodded and shut his eyes, rolling over with the baby to curl around her on his side.


	46. TezukaOishi

A/N: …..Breakfast pair is still weird.

Disclaimer: Konomi's.

Drabble the Forty-Sixth: Tezuka/Oishi

"You can't stay, Shuichirou." Tezuka sighed as his husband clung to their son.

"Daddy, you are squishin' me!" The boy giggled. It was his first day of kindergarten and he'd never been away from them and his former vice captain was, to put it lightly, freaking out.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Oishi pulled back just a touch.

"Why're you crying, Daddy?"

"Daddy is just sad you're growing up," Tezuka filled in, putting a hand on "daddy's" shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm gonna grow up an' be big an strong and beat up BAD GUYS just like the red one!" He was patted on the head by his taller father.

"Shuichirou."

"Okay…" he whimpered. He held the little boy an arm's length away and went through the first day speech that Tezuka now knew all too well.

"—and there's money in your bag in case you're still hungry, and—"

"An' listen to the teacher and don't hit and share and be a good boy. I know, Daddy! You only said it a bajillion times!" His little arms crossed over his chest.

Oishi smiled. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." He kissed Oishi and walked over to Tezuka.

Tezuka knelt.

"You should play wrestle games with Daddy when you get home so he stops cryin'!" the boy whispered.

"Wrestle games?" Tezuka looked perplexed.

"Uh huh. Uncle Fuji said you had to play wrestle games and then Daddy would feel better. He knowed Daddy would be sad today."

Tezuka nodded, noting he needed to have a talk with Uncle Fuji.

"Bye, Papa!" He hugged Tezuka and went back to hug Oishi one more time. "Bye Daddy!" The he ran into the classroom.

"Come on, you're picking him up in four hours." Tezuka took Oishi's elbow and directed him out of the school. "Besides. We've been directed to play 'wrestle games.'"

"Wrestle games?"


	47. SmithEchizen

A/N: I hate this pairing. Geez, Katie, why'd you stick me with all the _normal ones?_

Disclaimer: Not ours…

Drabble the Forty-Seventh: Smith/Echizen

"What'd you do at the old man's house today, kiddo?"

"He showed me a magazine with pictures of pretty ladies at the beach."

Kevin blinked. "Ryoma!"

The dark-haired boy stumbled down the stairs to meet his boyfriend of ten years. "What?"

"Your father showed Tarou porn!"

"What's porn?" The boy blinked innocently.

"It's grown-up stuff." Kevin silenced him.

"And?" Ryoma replied.

"Do something about it!"

"Like what?"

"He's seven! He cannot be seeing soft-core porn!"

"It's not like he doesn't watch TV. There are girls in swimsuits on it all the time…"

"That's different!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes to look at his son. "Tarou, girls are icky."

"Like Aunt Terry?"

"You're not supposed to call Uncle Terry your Aunt, remember? It makes him very angry."

"But Grandpa said—"

"Don't listen to 'Grandpa!'"


	48. TezukaKaidoh

A?N: Holy shit only four more weeks of drabbles before we start the LJ insane fic challenge! Anyways, hope you like this one. It's secretly one of my favorite pairings X3  
-Scarlet

Drabble the Forty-Eighth: Tezuka/Kaidoh

Tezuka is relatively sure that they have to most coddled little boy in existence. Two year-old Tezuka Kunitoru is laying quietly on his father's shoulder. His eyes are shut and his arms hang around a scarf-encircled neck as he dozes. Tezuka is glad it's quiet and it only took ten minutes of walking to get the fussy little boy to fall asleep.

He adjusts the umbrella in his hand to better cover them, and settles the free one on his husband's lower back.

Kaidoh turned his head to look up at his husband and away from their sleeping son.

"Buchou?"

Tezuka smiles. That habit used to bother him, being called "Buchou" after being publicly together for years. He thinks now that it's endearing.

"Cold?" He asks lamely. He hadn't expected Kaidoh to say anything, and he knows the younger man is cold. His nose and ears are starting to pink.

Kaidoh shrugs anyways. "We should get him to bed." He looks down at the boy in his arms.

Tezuka nods. "We should."

When they make it back Tezuka watches Kaidoh carefully pull off the little boy's shoes and socks, and then his shirt and pants, before slipping a clean nightshirt over his head and tucking him into his brand new big-boy bed.

Tezuka and Kaidoh then go back to the hall closet to put away their coats and the umbrella, and Tezuka has to keep the younger man from slipping on some of the rain that had seeped into their pants and was now on the floor in small pools.

"You let your guard down." He kisses Kaidoh's forehead.

Kaidoh blushed a vivid shade of red and looked at the floor. "I don't have to have it up when I'm with you…"


	49. InuiKikumaru

Drabble the Forty-Ninth: Inui/Kikumaru

Eiji dropped the grocery bags in his hands the moment he stepped through the door.

"What are you doing, Inui!"

"Feeding our daughter?"

"You are POISONING HER!" He shouted.

"I am not. It is just blended bananas, applesauce, spinach and her formula."

The redhead stalked towards his husband. "That better be all it is. No weird supplements, no bugs, and nothing else questionable!"

Inui rolled his eyes behind his glasses, removed the bottle from the baby's mouth and stuck it in Eiji's.

Eiji blanched. Inui squeezed the bottle. Eiji made a choking sound and sank to the floor, glaring.

"Yuck."

"It's healthy, Eiji."

"It's gross."

"It's—"

"Not as bad as Inui Juice."

"But I thought you liked my _Inui juice_."

Eiji's cheeks turned as red as his hair. "Shut. Up."


	50. MaruiAkutagawa

A/N: D: Only two more weeks! That's kinda scary! Um... I'm probably going to post 51 next Monday. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Tuesday, and I don't know if I'll be awake/conscious/alive on Wednesday, so. Yeah. I expect to be awake and about come Wednesday since mine are already cut and everything, but I might be on pain meds still and I don't know how I'll react to them, so just a precaution. :) -Scarlet

Disclaimer: Not I, said the cat.

Drabble the Fiftieth: Jiroh/Marui

"Shuichi! Get down from there! How many times to I have to tell you that the coffee table is not a stage! You're going to fall off and bust your head open!" Marui picked up his five year old son and set him on the floor

"It is too a stage! The whole world's a stage!" He threw his arms in a wide circle.

Marui knelt to ruffle his son's equally pink hair and cup his chin to make him look up. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You won't be able to be my little rock star for a while if you get hurt. I'll have to have Daddy sing for us, and neither of us want that, right?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I'll be more careful, promise!" He held his pinky out, purple eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure you will." Marui linked his pinky finger with the child's and shooed him off to play in his room.

"Hey, Bun-chan?" Jiroh, several months pregnant with their second child stepped into the room. "Will you make me toast with spicy marmalade?"

A/N: Did you see what I did there?


	51. InuiTezuka

A/N: You guys are getting this one a few days early. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow, and I don't know how long I'll be passed out on pain meds. Aaaand I wanted to post myself. : ) So Haaaaaaappy Monday (and Happy 4th of July to all of you in the USA)! Also. Only one of you explicitly got my reference segueing on an xover last chapter. I am disappointed in you lot. Here's your hint: Gravitation. Go reread. : (

Drabble the Fifty-First: Inui/Tezuka

"Daddy?"

Tezuka looked up from his newspaper to see their daughter holding up a paper. "Yes?"

"Can you check my homework?"

"Sure." Tezuka lifted the little girl into his lap and took the paper.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Tezuka took his eyes away from the paper and lifted his hand to prevent himself from getting a mouthful of piggy-tail.

"How come you and Papa don't kiss?"

Tezuka blinked. "What?"

"Well, when I went over to Kiku's house, his Papa and Daddy kissed lots…."

It took Tezuka a minute to remember that Kiku was a Fuji.

"Inui…" Tezuka called.

"Hm?" Inui poked his head out of the kitchen.

Tezuka looked at their daughter.

"Papa, you and Daddy should kiss more! Because that means you love each other!" She smiled.

Inui looked at Tezuka, and went back into the kitchen, ignoring the innocent comment completely.

He picked up the phone, hearing the little girl ramble in the other room.

"_Hello?"_

"Fuji, stop putting ideas in Michiko's head. As fun as making Tezuka uncomfortable is, I do not enjoy not having sex."

"_Saa… You might want to tell her not to ask where babies come from then…"_

In the other room there was the sound of a chair toppling over.

"Papa, is Daddy okay?"


	52. SeigakuEchizen

A/n: Before I get all upset about this being the last drabble, I belive a few of you had well wishes about my wisdom teeth. It went verywell, no swelling or infections or anything. Now I just have these annoying holes in my mouth :/... So... This is the last drabble. I am sad... Between this and the Deathly Hallows 2 premiere (which Katie and I are going to!) on Friday... I'm gonna be a mess this weekend ;A; -Scarlet

Drabble the Fifty-Second: Seigaku/Echizen

"Ryota?"

The teenager opened his door a crack and stuck his head out to see what Tezuka-Papa wanted. "Yeah?"

"Ssh, your sister's taking her nap." Kaidoh-Daddy shushed him.

"We need to talk to you…" That was Fuji-Mama.

He frowned and opened his door, stepping out and entering the hall. "What's going on? My conference isn't until next week."

"Well," Oishi-Dad's voice was hesitant, "We just got back from Megumi's parent-teacher conference…"

"Yeah?" Ryota plopped onto the couch between Inui-Papa and Momo-Dad. "And?"

"Did the kids in your class ever make fun of you when you were her age, Ryo-chan? I mean about… us." Eiji-Daddy was wringing his hands nervously.

He shrugged. "Some."

"You never told us…" Taka-Papa sounded a bit hurt.

Ryota pulled himself up off the couch, looking at his Dad. "Never cared what they thought. They still have a lot to learn."

A/N: Thank you everyone! This has been an awesome two years!


End file.
